If God is dead,,,
by maranatha517
Summary: Stating the implications, with much help from philosophers and theologians, on what a certain Hegelian Philosopher said...New Chapter: Chapter the Second AN: I see that the second chapter is uber difficult to read...it may help if people take breaks...
1. Chapter the First: The Citizen

_(About German Citizen Hegl893495,_

_First Comrade of the deceased Ubermensch party)_

_(Set to the tune "I knew an old lady…")_

I knew an old man who said, "God is dead"  
He said He was dead, from a book many read...  
The old man had stated the death of God  
Which did away the Standard Rod  
The Rod that stated all the laws and the rules  
That governed the wise, the simple, the fools,  
Which lead to the abolition of laws  
As well as the abolition of living for a cause,  
Which drove away thepurpose of life  
When all that there is, is nothing but strife  
Where rape is allowed and so is theft  
Where people are murdered from right to left  
Where pride is called good and virtue is bad  
Until some realize that this can't be had  
For standards are gone, so what's the deal  
Of calling good, good, bad, bad, this spiel  
Homed into the old man, who knew something's wrong  
And realized that life is an idiot's song  
If there isno reason to rise or to fall  
And if there's no Conductor, Composer at all...  
And that if all's allowed, if chaos is set free  
If should not disturb him or you or me  
To see a man on a killing spree  
Or thugs are allowed on the streets, all free...  
Don't know 'bout you, but it drove him insane  
When he saw poor dear horses beaten cruelly down lamed  
When he went to the rescue, his then poor old brain  
Had said, "That's enough" and went down ye Olde Layne  
And left the old man in a sleepy state  
For half score a year...at any rate...  
_(To tell you the truth, men without chests  
Are not made much more, but even much less  
No hearts and no thoughts of what is to be  
Deluding themselves that they are now free  
Content with the mud pies and material things  
Unable to listenthe hauntingsong that one sings  
About the Utter East, the beauty beyond  
That some have found  
Like the Kingdom of Heaven...)  
_(a sad note on aside  
The old man died.)

_Mistah Kurtz, he dead  
A penny for the old guy_

_"If God is dead, then everything is permissible" - Anonymous -_

_"EVERYBODY WANTS TO GO TO HEAVEN...BUT NOBODY WANTS TO DIE..." - Loretta Lynn-_


	2. Chapter the Second: Either

...and then there is the man who blind themselves by following the spirit called Materialisma that convinces men and women alike that the physical world is all and all and that there is no spiritual level since it is something that can't be seen and felt and tested and given empirical evidence and therefore is but milksop and slowly seduces the man into the blind oblivion where he never sees even though his optometrist tells him he has 20/20 vision and is able to see normally and is unable to hear at all even though he could listen to the band next door playing and telling them to shut their playing and sates his appitite for the world leaving a path of consequences that he needs not to consider since there are no eternal consequences and leaves him living a life where burning his money is the norm and the smoke from that bonfire clouds his ears and his eyes pale by living in an enclosed area and depriving himself by drinking in a cistern that he proudly dug himself and invites others to stick their heads into the hole he proudly dug and tell them to drink by swallowing the dirt in the ditch and refusing to drink water from anywhere else and finding out that he is bored of this life and he runs off to exotic places such as Easter Island and running past the ancient stone men that see not and hear not and speak not and continue in his existance with the richest parties until he gets bored and goes and get himself in and out of relationships with other women and running to the latest fad and listening to the latest in song that was posted in the Billboards as he sips his Coca Cola wondering what there is to do next while watching the Panasonic television and finding himself idle amongst the toys of the world despite having it all and having influencial friends in his city and finds himself bored once more and continues to find the pleasure in his life and being spent and burnt by the search as he feels the nag and the nag and the nag and the nag of the thirst inside that should never be inside and Materialisma notices the discontent in his heart and brings him to the shrinks Materialisma handpicked who would tell the man what he wants to hear over and over and over and over and over and over again and letting the man give into his pleasures and letting him run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and thirst for something even greater as he searches the corporeal world never considering the spiritual world until Materialisma is displaced when the man realizes the futility of his life and the pointlessness and purposeless life he leads dispelling the myth of Materialisma and leading to the spirit called Nihilistach who browbeats those into the submission by making them suffer the agony and apathy and throwing them into the dungeon of darkness where nothing brings any more pleasure and leaves the man in a state of agitation and apathy and dust and dust and dirt and dust and dirt and dust and dirt and dust and he searches for the escape from this dungeon and frantically scratches the immaterial walls with his nails until they bleed and beats the walls with his hands until they were swollen and hits his head on the walls until he suffers a migraine and he looks at the works of others and tries to put a purpose into the void that is in him by his own will and slowly tires of living this life and slowly wondering whether it is nobler to pass away by chance or by his own hands and he ponders and ponders and ponders only to retreat in shame and in anger at the cowardice of his own self as he sees he loves life and such as he tries to sustain himself by his own efforts and sees it crashing down upon himself and hears a world in pain and in agony and in suffering and realizes the idiocy of his former acts and tries to fill his gap and void with something but despairs and despairs and despairs as he sees his efforts swallowed by a void greater than he could fill and realizing that he could live forever and never fill this hole and hears the words of a friend who is concerned about him and considers the what if life and sees that if God is gone then life would be meaningless and empty and void and a terrible cruel joke and a place for futility and rage and hate and anger over the empty void that could never be filled by the universe itself and he ponders and ponders and thinks to himself vanities of vanities and meaningless and that everything is meaningless...

if God is dead...


End file.
